


Birthday Surprise

by Cait_frost_11



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Sara never told anyone on the team when her birthday was, but Christmas Day brings some surprises.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know yesterday was Sara’s real birthday, but I didn’t have time to finish this or my The Gifted Christmas fic so here I am finishing and posting them both at nearly midnight the next day. \\_(^-^)_/
> 
> Anyway, here it is, and of course Leonard and Martin are both alive.

Christmas on the Waverider usually ended up being pretty big, considering some of the people who were aboard that ship. 

Nate was the biggest decorator, even when they were up to their eyes in missions and aberrations to fix and save. And when Christmas morning came he was like a little kid, running to everyone’s rooms to wake them up for presents. They exchanged gifts amid a lot of grumbling about peace and quiet in the morning, and definitely after the more mature members of the team, mainly Sara, Leonard, and Martin, had drank at least one cup of coffee. 

This year, after all the Christmas gift exchanging was finished and they had eaten an early Christmas dinner, Leonard pulled Sara away from the team and into his room. 

As soon as the door closed behind them he grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers, walking her backwards until she hit the wall beside his bed. She reciprocated the kiss, and they melted into each other. 

"Merry Christmas, Crook," Sara whispered against his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Assassin."

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours later when a knock came from outside the door. 

The two separated, Sara trying to straighten out her wild hair and Len smoothing his disheveled shirt. 

"I guess that's our que to rejoin the group," he said, pulling her towards the door with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

They returned to the bridge, Sara becoming more and more suspicious with every step. The lights were out in the large gathering room, confusing her even more. 

Suddenly all the lights flicked on at once, and a chorus of “surprise!” and “happy birthday!” rang through the room. 

The whole crew was there, even Mick, who preferred staying out of team parties.

“How did you guys know it was my birthday?” Sara asked. “I’ve never told any of you.”

“Gideon literally has files on all of our entire lives,” Amaya pointed out. 

“If she has stuff on all your multiple deaths to your resurrections and everything in between, I’m pretty sure the most basic knowledge she could have found would be the day of your birth,” Martin added. 

Sara laughed. “That’s true, I kind of forgot we had an AI who stalked everything we’ve ever done.”

“And that AI has helped save your life many times, sometimes using that file, so you can be grateful or next time I might not be so quick to turn on the power in the med bay,” Gideon teased. Can an AI tease? This one can. 

“Damn, Gideon, I was joking,” Sara said, knowing she was kidding but still a little weirded out by the response. “Thank you, guys,” she added, changing the subject. 

They spent the rest of that day talking, playing games, laughing, and just spending time as a family. 

One big, slightly dysfunctional, time traveling family.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holdiay, everyone! <3


End file.
